Homecoming
by SnitchCatcher
Summary: High school fic. When Brennan starts another new school, what happens when Booth tries to win her over? Especially when it's for a bet! BB
1. New Arrival

**So I haven't written in a really long time, but I just got this idea and had to write it down. Recently I've reallly been into the high school fanfic's but there aren't many...so this i me encouraging you all to write some, so I'll have some to read. Write! Anyway I hope you like this, if you have any suggestions or ideas just send them my way.**

-

Chapter 1 : New Arrival

The parking lot was still empty as she walked across the blacktop towards Hamilton High School. Temperance Brennan knew that it was best to show up extra early on the first day in order to find the main office. Otherwise people tend to notice you walking around clueless and she didn't need any more help being dubbed a freak. Brennan had done this plenty of times before to know that this new school would not be any different than the others.

Slowly making her way down the hallway Brennan noticed the lockers were covered in flyers advertising Homecoming. This only reminded her even more of how she was starting school late and everyone would know she was a foster kid. To make matters worse the homecoming football game was against Chandler High School their main rival, also known as Brennan's old school.

Finally finding the main office, Brennan opened the door and walked in. She approached the main desk, seeing a young man going through a filing cabinet behind the it.

"Hi, I'm new and was wondering if I could get my schedule." Brennan called to him.

Without even bothering to look up, he responded. "Yea, I don't work here, so not my problem."

Slightly taken aback Brennan walked around the desk to confront him. She was not someone you wanted to mess with and this guy was clearly a total jerk.

"What exactly are you doing?" She moved to cross her arms, but the boy quickly tossed papers into her hands.

"If you're going to interrogate me, you might as well make yourself useful. Start going through those papers and look for the name –"

"Seeley Booth!"

They both turned towards the door Brennan had entered not only a minute ago. Standing there was a man who Brennan assumed was the principal. He turned to her.

"And you…I don't know who you are. What is your name?"

"Temperance Brennan, sir." Too shocked to say anything else.

"The new student we're expecting. Figures you would be a trouble maker. What is this, your fourth school?"

"Fifth actually." She piped in, not realizing that it might sound as though she were talking back to the principal.

"That's it! Unless you two have a good reason for going through the school's detention sheets, you are both facing multiple detentions."

A voice came from behind the principal. "Actually, Mr. Gardner, I sent them in to retrieve one of the detentions sheets I gave yesterday. I realized that I was in the wrong and decided to revoke the detention. These two were walking by my classrom, I believe Seeley was giving Temperance a tour, and I asked the to get it for me."

Mr. Gardner reluctantly turned back to Booth and Brennan. "Fine, you are dismissed. However, I will be watching you two."

Brennan stood there stunned, only moving when Booth tugged her out of the office.

She couldn't believe it! Never had she gotten in trouble with a teacher, let alone the principal! She was furious that that baboon had gotten her so close to getting a detention, wait, multiple detentions!

Turning to give Booth and earful, Brennan found him giving her a full blown smile.

"Wow that was so close. I'm going to have to thank Mr. Laint for that." He paused seeing the look on her face. "What?"

"Honestly!?! I only went in there to get my schedule and you nearly landed me in detention! And I don't even know who you are."

He held out his hand "Seeley Booth."

Brennan just stared at his hand and turned to go back into the office to get her schedule.

She came out five minutes later with her schedule and a map of the building. Sighing, Brennan tried to decipher where her first class was, but couldn't make heads or tails of the map she was given. It looked as though it were drawn by a three year old.

"Want me to finish giving you that 'tour' we were on when Mr. Laint asked us to run the errand?"

Looking up from her papers, Brennan saw Seeley Booth leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

"Could you just tell me where D-132 is?" She really didn't want to have to get a tour from this guy. He obviously thought way too highly of himself. _Probably a jock, _Brennan thought to herself.

"You sure?" He flashed her a charming smile.

At this point people were starting to fill the hallway and all Brennan wanted to do was get to her first classroom before they noticed her.

"Fine, but just show me where my homeroom is. Nothing else."

"I'll take what I can get." He smiled and lifted his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Which from me, is probably only two more words."

"Huh?"

She stopped and pointed up at the sign next to the door that read D-132. "Bye Booth"

And with that she walked through the door and left a speechless Booth standing in the hallway.

_TBC..._


	2. Wanna bet?

**Thanks so much for your reviews!!!! I loved them! And I meant to post this last night but I fell asleep before I could. Some people were asking about bren's team and I had written some in to this chapter, but I haven't gotten the inspiration for Zach yet, so I'm working on that. But here's the next chapter and I hope you like! Feel free to send me your comments, questions, ideas, etc.**

-

Chapter 2 : Wanna Bet?

"Yo Booth!" A hand flashed in front of his face and Booth looked up. "Man where have you been? I've been tryin to ask you where you were this morning for like the past five minutes."

"I was trying to get my detention taken away. You know that if I got one more I wouldn't be able to play in this week's game."

"Right, and how did that go?" His friend Nick just rolled his eyes, knowing how unlikely it was.

Booth smiled. "Actually, Mr. Laint took it away."

"Oh yea, he's like in a really good mood today. I think it's because we like got this new student in our class today who was like super smart." Cam sat her lunch try down next to Booth and used his shoulder to sit down.

"Right, I heard she's in the foster system and that all of her previous foster parents kicked her out because she's psycho." Nick nodded his head. "Look, here she comes now."

They all looked up to see Brennan walking across the cafeteria trying to find a table to sit at.

"Ugh have you seen her clothes, and honestly those shoes?" Cam just shook her head and turned to look at Booth. "So Seeley, I was thinking I would get a red dress for homecoming…Seeley?"

But Booth wasn't paying attention, he was too busy thinking. He had gotten out of Chem class today thanks to a doctor's appointment, and now he was wishing for the first time that he had gone to class. _I could have had her sit next to me. True, that Hodgens kid sits there, but I could get him to give up his seat..._

"Dude, Booth! I think you've got a thing for the new chick!"

"Nah man, I saw her basically ignore him this morning before homeroom." Jake said as he sat down across from Booth. "I never thought I'd see the day when a girl would turn down Seeley Booth."

His friends just started laughing at him.

"No, that's not what happened. I was just showing her where the classroom was because Mr. Laint made me. I guess it was in return for taking my detention away or something." Booth shrugged as he looked across the lunch room to where she was sitting.

"I bet she still wouldn't go out with you even if you did try. She's so uptight." Nick said with his mouth full of pizza.

Booth just rolled his eyes.

"What are you backing down from a challenge? Too afraid to be turned down?" Jake goaded Booth.

"Fine. You're on." Booth shook hands with Nick. "But if I win, you have to take Cam here to Homecoming."

"Alright, but if I win you have to…try out for the school play!"

"Deal."

Nick and Jake laughed as they thought about the bet, while Cam just looked around uninterested. It's not like she cared which of them she went to the dance with, as long as she got her title as Homecoming Queen.

Booth smiled to himself, he was going to win this and then have the excuse to get to know Brennan. It was a win-win situation. He looked back at Brennan again, there was something about her that just drew him in.

-

Brennan closed her locker and nearly screamed. Angela was standing right behind it with a huge smile on her face. The two had met in their literature class that afternoon and seemed to form an odd friendship. Honestly they were nothing alike, but Brennan didn't mind and obviously Angela enjoyed "taking her under her wing." _Not like I know what that means._

"Oh my God, Bren you'll never guess what I just heard." Angela squealed.

Looking completely uninterested, Brennan threw her backpack over her shoulder. "What?"

"Booth isn't taking Cam to the dance!"

"So?" Brennan walked down the hall towards the exit. The day was finally over and she planned to get as far away from this place as possible. She loved learning, but when the day was over she wanted to get away from all the people, social interaction was near pointless.

"Oh come on. He has to be the hottest guy in school and he's the quarterback. And now he's solo for the dance. Girls are practically throwing themselves at him, hoping that he'll ask them to the dance." Angela said as they left the building.

"Why do you care? I thought you were going with Hodgins?" Brennan was confused.

"I am, but you can't blame me for wanting to gossip. And hey, you don't have a date…"

Brennan just rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever throw myself at some pompous, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical –"

"Talking about me Brennan?" Booth came up behind them and gave her his charm smile.

She turned at looked at him square in the eyes, "I would ask how you knew, but I'm guessing you get that description a lot."

She turned to continue walking, but was stopped by Booth grabbing her arm. "Hey wait!"

As he grabbed her arm some of the books Brennan was carrying fell out of her hands. Booth quickly jumped down to get them.

"Sorry about that." He smiled nervously as he stood back up. _Smooth Seeley grab her and make her drop her stuff. God I can be an idiot sometimes!_ He looked at the books as he handed them back to her.

"Why are you reading about bones?" He asked, intrigued.

"I want to be a forensic anthropologist. Now why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk. You know, ask how your first day went." He gave her a shy smile.

Angela just looked like she was going to scream.

"It improved once I got to homeroom."

Booth put his hands to his chest in mock hurt. "And here my day went completely downhill after we parted ways."

"Then you obviously need to get a life." Brennan grunted in frustration. _Why was he bothering her? This isn't how it goes. I start a new school, I make maybe one friend, concentrate on getting great grades, get kicked out of my house for defending myself, and start all over. Well, teachnically last time didn't go with the plan either, but _–

"Hey Tempe." All three of them turned to a tall man leaning against a black truck not far away.

Brennan looked between Booth and Angela's questioning stares and started to slowly back away. Neither of the two recognized the guy and wondered how he knew Brennan.

"Right, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. That's my ride."

Booth just stood there and watched as Brennan walked up to this guy. As she approached he bent down and gave her a deep kiss and then helped her into the passenger seat. He turned and glared at Booth one last time before he walked over to the driver's side, got in and drove away.

"Dude did you see his jacket?" Booth hadn't realized that Nick and Jake were right next to him watching the very public display that had just occurred. "He's on the Chandler High School football team!"

_TBC..._


	3. Bones

Chapter 3 : Bones

"Come on Bren, you need to share the juicy details." Angela pestered. "Who is he? How did you meet? Is he really on the Chandler football team? How long have you two been hooking up? Why didn't -"

Brennan threw her hand over Angela's mouth before she could ask any more questions. The two of them were sitting in the library the next day during lunch and Brennan didn't want Angela to draw any more attention to them due to her raised voice.

"Take a breath Ange." Brennan looked down and began to twirl a piece of her hair. "His name is Tim Sullivan or Sully for short. I went to Chandler the beginning of this year. Yes he's on the football team. And we met over the summer. He lived next door to me."

Angela squealed. "That is so romantic!"

"Yea, well, no one else had that reaction once we started school."

Receiving a questioning look Brennan explained. "He's pretty much the Booth of Chandler, however, over the summer he had to stay around the house a lot to watch his little brother. I didn't know that the reason he didn't go out much was because all of his friends were down the shore and he was stuck at home."

Brennan looked up to see if Angela understood where she was going with this before she continued.

"We started to hang out all the time and then things progressed. Once we started school all his friends started to make fun of him because I wasn't the typical 'blonde bimbo,' asking him why he was going out with me and such. I didn't like doing the things they did, so they thought I was a freak. And they loved to make fun of me for it when Sully wasn't around."

"Aw sweetie, I'm sorry." Ange reached over and grabbed Brennan's hand.

"It's okay, now that I go to another school it makes it easier. But I can't help thinking that now that he's around all of his friends, Sully's reverted back to being the jerk the popular kids normally are. I know it's irrational, but I'm worried."

"That's gotta be tough, Bren."

"What's tough is filling out all these college applications!" Brennan switched topics to the papers that were in her hands. "There's no way I'm going to get enough scholarship to these places."

Angela glanced over the applications. "What you need to do is make yourself more appealing."

Brennan gave her a questioning look. "I don't understand how the way I look has to affect me getting into college."

"No sweetie, what I mean is you need to show them that there's more to you than just brains. Join some extracurricular activities."

"I'm on the academic decathlon team…"

Angela just shook her head. "No, ones that don't have to do with smartness."

"I find them pointless." Brennan simply stated.

"That's it, I'm signing you up to do stage crew with me for the school play. We get to paint all the scenery and stuff. It's so much fun. And that way we get to hang out more!"

"Fine, but that's it. I can't push off my studies for frivolous things like extracurriculars."

Angela rolled her eyes. Only Temperance Brennan would say something like that.

-

Booth looked to the door as it opened, only to look away in disappointment. There were only 10 minutes left in lunch and he hadn't seen her. Poking his lunch with his fork, he sighed in frustration. He had wanted to talk to Brennan ever since she had left school yesterday. It was driving him crazy, whoever that guy was that thought he had the right to make out with his girl.

Hold it Seeley, she's not yours and obviously she doesn't want to be yours. He thought dejectedly at he stabbed his lunch again. He had even come to school early today to talk to her, but he couldn't find her.

"Dude, Booth. No hard feelings for losing the bet." Nick smiled at his friend. "Can't win them all right?"

He looked up. "Hey, I didn't lose yet!"

Nick just shook his head. "You approached girl, girl turned you down, and then girl went and made out with another guy. Directly in front of you. I think she officially turned you down, which means, you lost the bet."

Booth just looked down at his tray, not feeling up to an argument. "Yea, fine."

"So, what song are you going to sing for auditions? They are today after all." Nick started to chuckle.

Booth sighed in frustration.

-

"Thank you Mr. Booth, that was quite…interesting." The director called to Booth.

Booth blushed as he went backstage to wait for the others to finish their auditions. Two people backstage caught his attention, as they were obviously laughing at his pitiful attempt to sing. He looked to his right and there sat none other than the person he had been looking for all day.

"What you find my total humiliation amusing?" He asked as he sat down in front of them.

"Very." Brennan actually smiled at him. "If you knew that you weren't very good at singing, why did you try out?"

"Uh, it's something I wanted to try before we graduate. Are you two auditioning?" He looked questioningly between Brennan and Angela.

Angela shook her head. "Nope, we're stage crew."

Booth looked over at Brennan. "Darn and here I was really looking forward to hearing you sing, Bones."

Brennan looked at Booth as if he had two heads. "Is that a song?"

"What? Oh, nope. That's my nickname for you; Bones. It suites you." He pinched at her arm. "You're all skin and bones."

Brennan looked offended at that.

Booth quickly held up his hands. "Just joking. I figure since you have an odd fascination with bones, it would be perfect for my nickname for you."

She removed his hand from her arm, which he had purposely forgotten to remove. "Don't call me Bones."

Booth looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "Whatever you say Bones."

TBC...


	4. Are you afraid of the dark?

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews!!! I was going to cut this chapter in half, but for some reason I just couldn't. So I hope you like it!!!**

-

Chapter 4 : Are you afraid of the dark?

Booth scanned the list that was posted on the main bulletin board and crossed his fingers. He wasn't quite sure what he was hoping for. If he made the chorus he had to be in the school play, embarrassing but he would get to hang out with Bones; if he was cut he wouldn't have to be humiliated by being in the play but he also wouldn't have the excuse to see Bones all the time.

He sighed when he realized his name was at the very bottom of the list, with a star next to it indicating the director wanted to speak with him. Grabbing his bag, Booth walked down the hall and opened the door to the drama room.

"Ahh, Mr. Booth. Thank you for stopping by." The director indicated to a desk and Booth sat down. "Now, as a personal rule, I don't cut anyone from our schools productions. So you have a part in the chorus if you want it, however I was wondering if by any chance you might want to volunteer your services to the school play in any other way?"

"I don't understand, sir?" Booth just looked confused.

"You could partake in helping make costumes, or join the stage crew. I know as captain of the football team you wouldn't have much time for practice anyway. And the stage crew only is required to work with the cast starting the week before the production."

With how fast everything had happened with the bet, Booth hadn't even thought about how any of this would conflict with football.

Unaware of Booth's thoughts, the director continued. "The stage crew this year decided to meet during lunch and last period since it is a study for most students. And I know painting might not be your thing, but we do need some props to be built and we'll need strong hands when it comes to moving things during the play…"

"Alright, I'll do stage crew!" Booth lit up at the idea of getting out of the play _and_ being able to spend time with Bones.

"Thank you Mr. Booth, you don't know how much I appreciate it. _Really_ appreciate it."

-

Brennan walked through the door of her chemistry class and sat down in the same seat she had two days before. _It's a shame that I don't have this every day, _she thought. This new school was on some weird six day schedule that meant every few days she didn't get to have chem., which had been yesterday.

Taking out her books she began to look over her homework just to check that she hadn't missed anything, only looking up when the boy next to her sat down.

"Hi Hodgins." She smiled.

"Morning, Brennan. Did you see the stuff in the reading last night, or really the lack of stuff. I think they left out some of the most important parts of the definitions!"

Brennan just shrugged at Hodgins, not really paying attention to him because at this point the classroom was beginning to fill. She knew that class would be starting soon and she didn't want to miss anything.

But not noticing this, Hodgins continued. "I have this theory. See, they're slowly putting less and less information into the textbooks they give us, until soon there's not really going to be anything thing left. The administration just wants to turn us into mindless zombies so they can use us how they want, seeing as how we won't be able to do anything else because we'll be uneducated morons!"

Shaking her head at Hodgins, Brennan turned her attention to the front of the classroom where Mr. Laint was starting to talk.

"Morning all. I hope you had a nice break from chemistry and I trust that you all remembered to do you homework." Brennan noticed more than a few panicked faces when he said this. "Which is why I'm going to give you until the end of class to turn it in. Just in case some of you choose to 'review' your homework during class today instead of paying attention. Now if you would all—"

The door swung open, as an out of breath Booth ran into the classroom.

"Thank you for joining us Seeley. If you would please take a seat and like I was saying, open you textbooks to page 97."

Booth walked through the rows of lab tables heading towards his normal seat. But was stopped when he got there due to a very oblivious Brennan sitting in his chair. Realization slammed into to Booth that he had missed chem. on her first day, leaving his seat open for her to claim as her own. He reluctantly turned around and scanned the room for another empty seat.

Forty minutes later class let out and Booth wandered over to Brennan's seat while she finished her conversation with Mr. Laint. As Brennan made her way back to her stuff, Booth picked up her books.

"Ready to go Bones?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't call me that." She tried to grab her books from Booth as he walked away from the desk to the door. "And why are you carrying my books?"

Booth stopped in front of the door and sighed. "Because _Bones_," He smiled at the face she made. "I want to and it's a nice thing to do for a girl. Now come on or we are going to be late."

Brennan growled in frustration, but had to run out the door because Booth had already left. Mr. Laint just stood in the front of the classroom shaking his head. _Those two, _he smiled,_ maybe I should have made them keep their detentions. It would have been interesting to have them stuck here together all Saturday._

Brennan caught up to Booth fairly quickly and made another grab for her books. But Booth just turned slightly, causing her to grab him instead of her books. Quickly removing her hand, Brennan sighed.

"Booth, this is ridiculous. We're going to two different places so it doesn't make sense for you to carry my books. And besides, I am perfectly capable of carrying them myself."

"I know you are, Bones, but I just want to because you deserve someone to do something nice for you." Brennan stopped and Booth turned to face her. "And anyway, we are going to the same place. Now come on, I don't want to be late; otherwise we'll get stuck with some crappy job, like painting a tree or something."

Just as he finished, the bell indicating the start of the next period rang.

Brennan shrugged. "Fine let's go." Booth grinned victoriously. "But only because we're late and I don't have time to prove you're wrong."

Looking at her as they walked into the theater, Booth smiled. "I'll take what I can get."

Brennan just rolled her eyes and made her way over to Angela who was standing in the middle of the stage directing some people on what to do. As they made their way up the stairs, Angela sent the other kids off and turned to her friend.

"Sweetie, just because I am stage manager doesn't mean I can cut you extra slack."

"The only reason I'm late Ange is because Booth wouldn't give me back my books."

A guilty Booth smiled up from where he was putting down their stuff.

"Oh well that's fine then." Angela beamed at her friend. "So he's carrying your books! You have to admit that is so sweet of him."

"No, it's actually quite annoying because apparently I am incapable of carrying them myself!"

Angela just shook her head at them and then got a genius idea. "Whatever you say, but since you two were late I'm going to have to send you guys down into the basement to get some plywood so we can build this platform thing."

"Alright, where in the basement is it?" Booth asked, appearing next to Brennan.

"It should be by that old storage closet where they keep some of the gardening stuff."

"Right, let's go Bones." Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and tugged her towards the backstage exit, before she could even say anything.

-

As they reached the bottom of the stairs and looked down the long dark tunnel, Booth turned his head and looked at Brennan.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you? Because if you are, you can hold on to me. If it would make you feel any better."

Brennan was going to make some snide remark back, but she realized that he wasn't giving her his usual flirty charm smile. He was actually looking concerned for her.

So she just shook her head. "No, there's not much that scares me."

He smiled at her before starting down the hallway mumbling. "Should have figured."

Brennan followed Booth down the hall until they reached a closet, that she assumed to be the gardening closet.

"Alright Bones, start looking for plywood. It should be around here somewhere."

Lifting boxes and peaking around old filing cabinets, they looked everywhere for the plywood.

"Booth, are you sure this is where she said it would be?" Brennan said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, that's the gardening closet so it should be around here somewhere. Maybe it's in the closet?"

Booth opened the door and they both walked in. Brennan pulled the string to turn on the light and started to look around.

"I don't see it anywhere." She kept looking around. "Booth, stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop brushing up against my leg like that."

She turned to smack him away, but realized that he was still by the door looking at the shelves there. Brennan looked down to her feet to see a snake slithering around her leg. Trying to kick it off, she ran over to Booth.

A slightly confused, but happy Booth (since she had run into his arms) ushered Brennan out of the closet. She still held on to him as he closed the door.

"Bones, are you okay? Did the snake bite you?" Booth looked at Brennan, who just shrugged in his arms. "Let me look at your leg."

Booth started to bend down to look for a snake bite, but was unable to.

"Uh…Bones, you're going to have to let go so I can see if you're hurt."

Brennan blushed and mumbled, as she let go of Booth. "Right, sorry."

Booth smiled to himself as he began to look over her leg. However, his smile quickly vanished when he saw two bite marks on her calf.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office." He said as he stood up. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I'll be fine." She said as she began to limp down the hallway.

Worried that she might hurt herself, Booth grabbed her hand and put it around his neck and placed his arm around her waist.

"I said I was fine Booth."

"Just amuse me Bones."

-

Brennan sat on one of the tables in the office waiting for the nurse to return with a bandage. Booth sat across from her looking at her smugly.

After unsuccessfully ignoring him for five minutes Brennan looked at him. "What?!?"

"Nothing," Booth shrugged. "I just thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"No I said not many things scare me. Actually, I think snakes are pretty much it."

The door opened and the nurse walked back in with some bandages in hand. As she began to cover the bite mark, Booth turned to the nurse.

"Now you're sure she will be fine?"

The nurse rolled her eyes. "As I told you before, multiple times, it was non-venomous so I simply had to clean it to prevent any possible infections. Her leg might be sore to walk on for a little bit, but she will be fine."

Standing up the nurse turned to Brennan. "No strenuous activity. Keep it clean and you should be fine."

Walking over to her desk the nurse wrote out two notes on a sheet of paper and handed them the notes. "Those are notes for your teachers for being late to class. Hope you feel better."

Booth and Brennan walked out of the office and down the hall.

"We should probably head over to the theater to grab our books and then head to class." Brennan said.

"Hey Bones, you know she didn't actually put a time on these things. So technically we could just skip this period and show it to our teachers later." Booth smiled at Brennan as they entered the theater and walked down the aisle.

"You can do that Booth, but I don't want to miss any more of lit than I have to. And don't try to use that smile to convince me otherwise."

Picking up her books, Brennan made her way out into the hallway, only to have Booth take her books from her. "Hey!"

"The nurse said no strenuous activity, Bones."

Brennan just shook her head in annoyance, but decided not to fight it, knowing he would win either way. It didn't matter since her classroom was only about two doors away.

"Well I'll see you later." Brennan grabbed for her books, but Booth held them above her reach.

"That's all I get? After helping you and staying with you in the nurse's office." Booth tried to look offended, but he was enjoying the picture of Brennan trying to reach for her books; it was too adorable.

"Fine. Thank you for your assistance Booth. I don't know what I would have done without you." She threw up her hands in the air. "Oh wait, I know. I wouldn't have been late and Angela wouldn't have made me go into the basement. Which means I never would have gotten bitten in the first place!"

Booth drops his hands and gave Brennan her books. "You're right. Sorry Bones." And he walked down the hall towards his own class.

Sighing, Brennan looked after Booth. "Booth. Wait! I didn't mean it."

But her attempt was drowned out by the sound of the bell and classes letting out.

_TBC..._

_-_

**So....whatcha think??? Any ideas on what Brennan should do to cheer up Booth? ;-) Please Review!**


	5. Color Me Yours

**Love you all so much that I was inspired to work through lunch to get this new chapter finished!! Hope you like it and keep your ideas coming, I love them!!!**

-

Chapter 5 : Color Me Yours

"So you're saying long story short, you now hurt Booth's feelings." Ange whispered across the table.

"How was that short?" Brennan asked. "I'm pretty sure I missed the teacher's entire explanation on derivatives."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

"Alright, but either way I think I hurt Booth." She sighed as she looked down at her textbook.

Looking at her curiously, Angela asked. "But why would you care, I mean, it's not like you have feelings for Booth…"

Brennan began to blush as she tried to form a sentence. "I…what!?....ye…I mean…." Taking a breath she mumbled to Ange. "I have a boyfriend. And I can't like Booth."

Angela just smiled at Brennan's reaction. "It's alright sweetie, I have an idea—"

"Miss Montenegro! Would you care to give us the answer?" The teacher called on her.

"Multiply it by 1 over h, getting rid of the double fraction. Then give the fractions the same denominator and combine them. Once you do that you can factor out the h and multiplying that with the 1 over h crosses them out. Simplify and you have your answer." She smiled sweetly back at the teacher who just stood there speechless.

"Right…What she did was…." The teacher continued to show the rest of the class how to solve the problem as Angela turned back to Brennan.

Angela leaned across the table and whispered her plan to Brennan, who looked at her friend in surprise.

"But Ange, I've never lied to a teacher before." Brennan said nervously.

"It's no problem Bren, and you have a legit excuse." Ange looked at the clock. "Now you should probably go now or you won't make it to his classroom in time. I'll see you next period and don't worry if your late again, I won't send you to the basement on a wild goose chase this time."

"I don't know what that means."

"Good because otherwise you might be mad at me. Now you need to go."

A bit reluctantly Brennan raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Brennan?" The teacher asked.

"May I go get medicine; my leg is starting to hurt." She asked.

Looking at his watch, the teacher sighed. "Fine, but you might as well take your things with you, you'll miss the end of class."

Brennan grabbed her books and headed out the door, sending a nervous smile back at Angela.

As she walked down the hallway, hundreds of thoughts ran through Brennan's mind. _What if he's still really mad at me? What if he won't forgive me? Why should I care? Why am I doing this, this goes against what I personally believe. I should just turn around now._

But she was standing outside of his classroom door and she couldn't leave now because his class had let out early and Booth had already seen her.

"What are you doing here Bones?" Booth sighed.

_Great, he's still upset with you!_ Brennan shook her head. "What! Aren't you going to carry my books?"

Booth looked at her confused, but took the questioned books. "I thought you were against me or any guy carrying your books."

"How could you already forget that the nurse said no strenuous activity? And I figured since you seemed to enjoy carrying them so much, I would give you the honor of doing so."

Booth smiled at her. "Whatever you say Bones."

Brennan smiled back at Booth. "We better start heading towards the theater, don't want to be late _again_."

Suddenly reminded of what he 'had caused,' Booth became upset again. "Right…"

"Booth!" She smacked him in the shoulder. "Honestly this is not your fault."

"Yea it is Bones and I don't like the idea that it's my fault your hurt."

"Fine, it is your fault…"

Booth looked offended and hurt at her statement.

"But if you hadn't made us late, eventually causing me to be hurt, you wouldn't be walking down the hall with me right now carrying my books." She looked away from Booth, slightly embarrassed. "And I think that's a fair exchange."

Booth smiled and with his free hand took Brennan's hand. "Thanks."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

After a few moments she realized that her hand was still in Booth's. Quickly taking it back she asked him. "What's a wild goose chase?"

Slightly distracted by the sudden lack of warmth in his hand, Booth looked at Brennan. "What?"

"A wild goose chase. Ange said if we were late this time she wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase again."

"A wild goose chase, Bones, means sending someone on a pointless errand or…"

"Or what Booth?"

Booth looked over at her. "I'm going to kill Angela! She knew that the plywood wasn't in the basement!"

"But why would she…" It dawned on Brennan. "Oh she is in so much trouble!"

They entered the theater in such a hurry that they were the first ones there. Booth put their things down and they walked up the stage.

"You know what Booth, it doesn't matter. Let's just start working." Brennan sat down, picked up one of the cans of paint and a paintbrush and started to paint one of the houses.

Booth sat down next to her grumbling. "Fine."

Picking up a paint brush, Booth reached to dip it in Brennan's can of paint.

"Hey! Can't you use your own paint?" She asked in response to the arm that reached across her body.

"I would, but I need the color you have." He smiled at her.

"Well then I'll pour some of it into a can for you." She started to get up, but Booth just grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"That would just be silly Bones, besides then we would have another can that we have to clean up when we're finished. Why don't you just put that can in between us, that way we can both reach it."

Brennan just rolled her eyes. She felt like a five year old when she bickered with him. The thought of a 5 year old Booth made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked confusedly.

"N…noth…nothing." But she kept laughing and for some reason Booth started laughing as well.

"You're so weird Bones."

And for some reason they found themselves laughing even harder.

"What are you two laughing at?"

They looked up, finding Angela looking at them like they were crazy. Trying to keep a straight face, they responded. "Nothing."

However, it just came out and they started laughing again.

"You guys are like a bunch of 5 year olds." Only making Brennan laugh even harder.

-

"Look Bones! It's a face!" Booth looked excitedly at Brennan, tugging at her arm.

Brennan turned and watched as Booth held up his fist, where he had paint some lips between his thumb and finger and two eyes on the back of his hand.

"Booth that is ridiculous, it doesn't even look like a person."

"How?!" Booth looked at his hand and then back at Brennan.

_He looks so cute and innocent like that….whoa! Wait, stop the train of thought right there!_

Brennan reached over and grabbed Booth's hand. Taking her paint brush to it she said, "You need to add a nose and you should probably make the tip of your one finger red so it looks like a tongue." After a few seconds she pulled back. "There!"

Booth looked at his hand. "HA! That so does not look like a face, Bones."

However, Booth had thrown up his hands when he laughed and managed to get paint all over his face. Brennan laughed at him.

Embarrassed, Booth held up his hand. "You find that funny, Bones? Take this." And he smeared his hand over Brennan's face, successfully getting paint all over her cheek.

Brennan just froze with a look of shock on her face. Suddenly worried that he had pissed her off, Booth was about to speak when Brennan dipped her hand in paint and smeared it all over Booth.

"You are so going to pay Bones." And with that he tried to put more paint on her face but she turned the other way. Booth grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't run and wiped his and on her nose.

"Now what are you two doing?" They turned their heads to a very frustrated Angela. "Honestly, I leave you guys alone for 20 minutes and you mange to cover each other in paint!"

Booth and Brennan just looked at her guiltily saying nothing.

"Well since you guys were otherwise distracted," she smirked and indicated the position they were in, "You probably didn't hear the bell ring. School's over and you still need to clean up all your stuff."

Walking towards the door, Angela turned around and gave them a grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And she left.

Brennan just looked up at Booth, still in his arms. "I don't know what that means."

Laughing, Booth let go of Brennan and started to grab their paintbrushes and cans. "I'll start with these. Why don't you go and get us some paper towels so we can clean ourselves up?"

Grabbing some paper towels, Brennan dipped them in a can of water and passed some to Booth as he finished cleaning the brushes.

They stood there in silence cleaning off their faces, until Brennan spoke. "Aren't you going to be late for practice?"

Booth just shrugged. "No big deal. They can live without me for 10 minutes."

Nodding her head in understanding, Brennan tossed her paper towels in the trash and turned to Booth, getting a goofy smile in response.

"What?" She asked.

"You missed some of the paint." Booth pointed to his nose to show her where.

Quickly grabbing his paper towel, Brennan wiped her nose. "Gone?"

"Give it here." Booth took the towel from her hands and moved closer. Slowly, he wiped her nose and removed the paint. "There. All gone."

He smiled at her, but didn't move away. His smile began to vanish as he realized that they were staring into each other's eyes. Brennan moved her head in a small bit and Booth smiled as he realized at what was about to happen.

"Seeley!" They jumped apart as the door to the theater opened and Jake walked in. "Man, coach is going crazy. You're late, hurry up!"

Before Booth could even answer, Brennan grabbed her books and started to the door. "See you later Booth." And was out the door.

Booth grumpily picked up his books and headed to practice.

_TBC..._

-

**WELL???? Please send me your ideas and I might even fit them in! I feed off of your reviews. So click that button down there, you know you want to. **


	6. Games

**Really sorry, I had a computer melt down and I had to send my laptop away to be fixed and I just got it back last night. I've been typing like crazy to get this one posted asap, because I felt soo bad! If you can forgive....I made this one extra long to try and make up for it. Please tell me what you think!**

-

Chapter 6 : Games

The sound of a car passing by pulled Brennan back to reality. Quickly throwing all the bread back in the drawer, she grabbed her sandwiches and ran up to her room. Brennan looked out her bedroom window and sighed, realizing that she had freaked out for nothing. Her foster parents were still out with their kids and she had the house to herself. She shoved the sandwiches in a desk drawer to save for later, just in case she "missed" a meal.

Opening her chemistry textbook, Brennan sat down on her bed, prepared to spend the rest of her night engrossed in studying. However after a few minutes, she was interrupted by the phone ringing. Jumping up from the bed, Brennan ran down the hall to get to the phone. She knew that if she missed taking a message for her foster parents they would be pissed.

Slightly out of breathe, Brennan answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, uh, this is Seeley Booth, is Temperance there?"

"Booth? What do you want?"

"Hey Bones! I didn't recognize your voice." After a few seconds he continued. "Hi."

She shook her head, but realized that he couldn't see her. "Booth, did you just call to tell me hi? Because I don't think my foster parents would be happy if I was on the phone, in case someone were to call for them."

"Right! No, I mean…I was wondering if you were going to be coming to the game tonight?"

Brennan was shocked and didn't know what to say. Just as she finally found her voice, Booth continued at the same moment.

"I was hoping to see you." "Well, I hadn't even thought about it."

Pulling the phone back from her ear, Brennan looked at it as if it had just grown a head. "What!?"

"I mean, I figured you should go to a game before the homecoming game so you could learn all the rules and everything."

"Who said I was even going to the homecoming game? And why don't you assume I don't understand football?"

"Right, I forgot your boyfriend plays, so of course you would already know the rules. But I figured you have to come to the game to cheer me on, a good friend would…"

"Ok, fine I'll stop by."

"Great! I'll see you there!" She could hear his smile over the phone. "Bye."

"Bye Booth." She shook her head and hung up the phone.

The truth was, she never understood the game and Sully was never very good at explaining things. Brennan smiled; she was actually looking forward to going tonight.

Running back to her room, Brennan threw open her closet and pulled out a trash bag. She turned the trash bag over and dumped all of her things on to the floor. She had never bothered to unpack her things, she had simply grabbed whatever clothes were on top of the bag and wore them. However, for some reason, she wanted to wear her favorite jeans and jacket tonight.

Brennan grabbed what money she did have and threw it into her purse, before heading down the stairs, out the door, and running into someone.

"Whoa. What's the hurry?"

Straightening herself out, Brennan looked into the smiling face of Sully.

"I was just heading out. I'm sorry, did we have plans?" She tried to think back to whether they had decided on going out, but couldn't think of anything.

"No, I just figured you might want to get out of the house." Sully took her hand, led her to his car and opened the door for her, still smiling. "So where are we going?"

Getting in the car Brennan mumbled, "I'm not incapable of getting the door myself thank you."

Ignoring her Sully got in the car and pulled away from the curb. "Right, so I was thinking we could go to the movies."

"Actually I was going to the football game at my school."

Sully turned to her confused. "Why?"

"I promised my friend I would be there." She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't want to go, you can just drop me off."

Gripping the wheel Sully turned around and headed for her school.

-

"Bones! Hey Bones, over here!" Booth waved her over from the side of the field.

Brennan smiled at his excited face. "Hey, Booth."

"I'm glad you came. I was worried you weren't going to show."

"I said I was coming. And anyway, I figured I should learn the rules of this game before homecoming."

He pointed at her. "Hey! You said you already knew everything Missy!"

"Technically, I didn't. You just assumed." Booth just shook his head at her, grinning.

After a few moments, Booth nervously shifted his helmet from one hand to the other and cleared his throat. "So I was wondering if maybe—"

"Tempe, they didn't have any diet coke left so I got us regular."

Sully walked up behind Brennan with a large soda and two soft pretzels in one hand and wrapped his other around Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan shifted her feet awkwardly. She could tell that she had hurt Booth by bringing Sully to his game. But she knew she couldn't shrug off Sully's hand; he was her boyfriend after all.

"Booth this is my…uh, Sully. This is Sully." She looked up from the ground where she had been looking to avoid his gaze. "Sully, this is Booth."

Sully took his arm from Brennan's shoulder and held out his hand.

"So you'd be the friend Tempe had to come and see."

Booth reluctantly took his hand, but squared his shoulders and tried to make himself seem even taller to this guy. "Yea, she promised to come and watch me play."

"Right, well WE will be in the stands." Sully turned to Brennan. "It's really gotten colder, do you want my jacket?"

Still looking at Booth, Brennan answered. "No I'm alright. Why don't you go find a seat, I'll be right up."

As Sully retreated back to the stands, Brennan crossed her arms over her chest in an uncomfortable stance. "Sorry, I was on my way out the door when he showed up."

Booth just held up his hands. "It's fine you don't need to explain yourself. He is your boyfriend." Both of them just stood there unsure of what to say. "The games about to start, so I should go."

"Right, sorry." Brennan turned to head back to the stands, but Booth called out to her.

"Wait Bones." He jogged over to her. "It really is getting colder. Take my sweatshirt, I don't want you to turn into a popsicle. Then who would I have to annoy?"

She smiled at him as she looked at the offered sweatshirt. "In this temperature, it's impossible for a person to freeze to the point where they would be considered a 'popsicle,' but if it makes you happy."

Grinning, Booth handed her the sweatshirt. "Wish me luck?" He quickly put a finger to her lips. "And don't say that there is no such thing as luck."

Wrapping her fingers around his, Brennan removed his finger from her mouth, but didn't let go. "Luck."

"BOOTH! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get your butt over to the huddle!"

"I think that's your cue." Brennan said as she let go of his hand and walked back to the stands, putting on his sweatshirt.

Making her way through the rows of people, Brennan found where Sully was and sat next to him. She took one of the pretzels Sully had bought and took a huge bite as she watched the game begin.

Sully looked at her. "You don't come to my football games."

"That's because you've never asked."

"I knew you wouldn't want to watch a bunch of guys trying to show their 'alpha-male-ness'."

Brennan just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're wearing his sweatshirt." Sully stated without even turning to look at her this time.

"I started to get cold and I wasn't going to take yours from you and Booth has no need for his since he's out on the field."

Sully just sighed in response.

"Look, Sully, I don't know what your problem is, but I had planned on watching the game tonight and that's what I'm going to do."

For the rest of the game, neither of them spoke and they just watched the game in silence. Finally, Sully couldn't take it and her turned to Brennan and took her hands.

"Listen Tempe, I'm sorry. I was just upset because you seem to be really close with this Booth guy and I don't think he just wants to be friends. And I don't want him to hurt you."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, but I forgive you."

"Thank you." Sully said before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After a few seconds, Brennan pulled away and turned her head towards the game, which had apparently just ended. Looking out onto the field, she saw Booth staring back at her with a hurt look on his face, before he was grabbed by his teammates and lifted onto their shoulders.

"I guess your friend just made the winning touchdown or something." Sully said as he stood up and pulled Brennan away.

-

Sitting on her bed, Brennan snuggled into Booth's sweatshirt and breathed in the smell. She knew it was illogical, but just wearing it made her feel safe. Thinking back to the end of the football game, Brennan sighed knowing that she had upset Booth.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Brennan looked up from her musings at the noise trying to locate where it was coming from.

_Tap. Tap._

Crossing the room, Brennan opened her window and stuck her head out. There on the front lawn was Booth with a bunch of pebbles in his hand, looking slightly guilty. Quickly making sure, no one had been woken up from the noise Brennan stuck her head back out the window and whispered loudly to Booth.

"What are you doing here?"

Booth called up. "Do you think you can sneak down?"

Looking behind her one more time, Brennan mentally crossed her fingers hoping her foster parents wouldn't wake up and catch her sneaking out. She tested her foot on a tree branch before she climbed out and down the tree.

Catching her breath, Brennan turned to Booth. "So what was so important that you needed to talk to me in the middle of the night?"

"I was hoping you would go for a walk with me."

"Now?" She responded, looking at him as if he were crazy.

Booth just gave her his best charm smile.

"Fine. It's not like I was going to be falling asleep any time soon."

Starting down the street, Booth took Brennan's hand and began to ask her questions about her, her family, likes, dislikes, etc. She wasn't sure why, but Brennan felt comfortable with Booth and didn't even mind him asking so many personal questions. She answered anything he threw at her, only stopping once and awhile when she would check to make sure she wasn't boring him. After awhile they grew silent and just walked hand in hand, until Booth stopped in front of a small river.

Brennan looked over at Booth and smiled. "Thanks for this Booth."

He looked at her curiously. "For what?"

"This. Talking and just listening. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

He smiled at her and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Anytime Bones, anytime."

Brennan leaned into his touch, as he put his other hand on her waist. Tentatively, Brennan bent forward as Booth did. Looking into his eyes one last time, she closed her and leaned in further.

"Hey Bones?"

Brennan's eyes snapped opened to Booth's retreating face. Hurt and taken aback, Brennan pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yea, Booth?"

"I was wondering if I could just hold you?"

"What?"

"I just don't want you to do anything you might regret tomorrow. So I thought maybe I could just hold you." He looked so vulnerable standing there, unsure of himself.

"Sure Booth, I'd like that."

Taking her hand, Booth led Brennan over to a tree and sat down. Once he was comfortable, he pulled Brennan down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Snuggling into him, Brennan sighed happily as they looked up at the stars.

About a half an hour had passed, them just content sitting in each other's arms, when Brennan turned her head to look at Booth.

"Booth I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh, that's never good Bones."

Brennan slapped his shoulder jokingly, but after a small chuckle turned serious again.

"I've been thinking, and I've realized that I will not regret this."

She placed her hand on Booth's cheek and brought her head up to his, pausing briefly to make sure he wasn't pulling away. Closing the gap, Brennan's lips were on his. She felt warmth spread through her body as he pulled her closer and kissed her back. Her hands traveled to his hair, as he pulled her up on his lap more. As the need for air became vital, they unwillingly pulled away from each other. Looking into Booth eyes, a smile spread across Brennan face. Completely content, she let her hands fall to his chest and she nestled further into Booth and closed her eyes.

_TBC..._

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Too much? What ever more could I write?....evil grin.....Any ideas? What more drama could ensue? **


	7. What Bet?

**In my defense, I didn't post last night because Bones was on so it's not like anyone was going to be reading if it was on tv. I was so hoping last night would finally push Booth to admit his feelings. Oh well. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

-

Chapter 7 : What Bet?

Brennan walked down the hall with a smile. Despite the fact she hadn't seen Booth for the rest of the weekend, she had spent it with a smile plastered on her face and now it was Monday morning. She would be seeing him in just a few minutes and she couldn't wait. The thought that she had technically cheated on Sully had only crossed her mind once and she had quickly brushed it away, thinking how it wasn't in human nature to restrict yourself to one person.

Lost in her thoughts, Brennan didn't notice Booth walk up beside her until he slipped his hand in hers.

"Morning Bones." He smiled at her.

"Morning Booth." She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. Booth removed his hand from hers and placed it on her cheek, softly caressing it. They were so caught up in each other that they only broke apart at the sound of a wolf whistle.

Blushing, Brennan turned to see Booth's friend Nick clapping. "Well done Seeley! I can't wait to tell Jake about this." And he turned around and ran into his classroom.

Slightly confused, Brennan looked at Booth who just shrugged in response.

"Sorry about him Bones." He laughed and looked around the hall. "We should get to class, I think we're late."

Brennan looked around surprised that there was no one else in the hallway. "Crap!" Booth grabbed her arm and they ran down the hall and into chem. class.

"You two are late." Mr. Laint called from the front of the room. "Take your seats and after class get the notes you missed. Now, I want you all to work with the person next to you to answer the section questions."

Booth and Brennan looked for open seats while the class opened their books. Noticing his regular seat was open, Booth sat down knowing that working with Hodgins would get him an easy A on this assignment. Brennan found an open chair next to Booth's friend Jake and sat down. Booth sighed as he looked across the room at Brennan who was smiling at something Jake had just said.

-

Brennan glanced up at Jake. He was a sweet guy and could see why Booth was friends with him. Looking up from their papers, Brennan laughed.

"It's really nice that you actually want to help, most people just make me do it alone and copy." She started chuckling again. "But really, do you honestly think that's the right answer? Because I'm sure you just made that up."

Jake grinned. "I just copied it from the book, it had the same long word in it as the question did so I figured it had to be the answer."

Brennan just shook her head. "I take back what I said earlier, I'll just get the notes I missed from someone else."

"Hey, not funny!" Jake copied down the answer Brennan had written on her sheet and looked up. "So is it true then?"

"What?" Brennan looked up, confused.

"You and Booth?"

Brennan looked across the room to Booth, who was currently trying to ignore one of Hodgin's rants, and smiled. "Yea, I guess."

"Huh, I guess it's a good thing I kept my mouth shut and let Nick do all the talking. Otherwise, I might be taking Cam to Homecoming."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shit!" Jake looked up wide eyed. "Nothing.

"No, what does me going out with Booth have to do with you taking Cam to Homecoming?"

Just then the bell rang and Jake jumped up from his seat. However, Brennan was quicker and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back down into his seat. Knowing that threatening would get her nowhere, she pleaded with him. "Tell me."

Jake looked around to make sure those who were still around weren't listening. "Fine. Nick made a bet with Booth that you wouldn't go out with him and if Nick lost he had to take Cam to Homecoming." Jake stood up and collected his books. "Sorry Temperance."

Brennan just sat there shocked as the classroom emptied. Shaking her head Brennan got up from her seat and started to pack up her things.

"Ms. Brennan." Mr. Laint came over to her seat. "I know you haven't been here very long, but you're doing fantastic in this class and I was wondering if you would mind tutoring?"

Thinking it would make things seem like normal, Brennan agreed.

"Great, first session tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." Brennan threw her bag over her shoulder and left the classroom. Booth was leaning against the wall outside waiting for her. As she came out the door, he pushed off the wall and went to take her bag.

"I can carry it myself."

"Ok," Booth tried to take her hand, but Brennan just put them in her pockets. "Um, I was wondering what you were doing later tonight. I thought maybe I could take you out, like on a real date."

"I'm busy."

"Well, how about tomorrow night."

"Nope."

Booth looked at her curiously. "What's up Bones? Did I do something?"

Brennan just stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to him. "Yes you did something. You were a…a…an asshole! Did you think it was funny? What did you get out of it? Do you think I don't have any feelings?"

"What are you talking about?" Booth looked at her baffled.

"You're just what I thought you were; a self-centered, egotistical, pompous jerk! Just like the rest of them." Brennan turned and stormed down the hall trying to get as far away from Booth as possible before he could see that she was crying.

_TBC..._

**So what do you think? Sorry I had to bring the bet back in, you knew it had to be coming. Warning Sully will be making an appearance in the next chapter. How should I fix this mess between our favorite couple? Any ideas? Because I might be completely out....or not....Review por favor!**


	8. How to Mend a Broken Heart

**Sorry. Just Sorry. I've been so busy, I didn't even get time to watch the new episode last night! No excuse, so I'm writing as fast as I can. Please don't hate me.**

-

Chapter 8: How to Mend a Broken Heart

"What do you mean I've been kicked out of stage crew!" Booth waved his hands around vehemently. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

Angela just stood in front of the theater doors with her arms crossed, not letting him by. "I'm allowed to and I am kicking you out of stage crew. I could lie to you and say that we have more than enough help and that's why I'm kicking you out, but we all know why I'm really doing this."

"Yea because Bones doesn't want me to be here." He kicked the wall.

Angela laughed. "She may not want you here, but she would flip if she found out I was kicking you out for her. Even though you deserve it."

"Why!? I don't understand what happened. One minute we were making out before class and the next thing she won't speak to me. The only thing that happened in between was class. If she's mad at me for being late for class, it was half her fault."

Angela just rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb Booth. She knows about the bet; we all do."

Booth stood there with a shocked look on his face, mentally cursing himself.

"Did you honestly think that…you know what, clearly you didn't think because otherwise you would have realized that the world doesn't revolve around you and that other people have feeling too. Bren's hard enough to get through to without out you going and making her unwilling to trust people!"

With that Angela turned and left Booth standing there in the hallway by himself. Kicking the wall one more time, Booth strode down the hall towards football practice.

-

"Really Sweetie, I don't mind." Angela said as they walked down the hallway.

The hallway was deserted and had been for at least an hour. They were the last ones left after stage crew had let out. Thanks to Angela being in a foul enough mood, she kept everyone a little longer than necessary. Once everyone else had left, Angela had tried to convince Brennan to have a girl's night with tubs of ice cream and crappy movies, but Brennan wouldn't budge.

"I said I was fine." Brennan tried to say for the hundredth time.

Angela stopped walking and looked her friend in the eyes. "Bren, no offense, but you do not look fine. Your eyes are all puffy from crying and you look so worn and upset." Brennan was about to speak, but Angela just held up her hand. "And don't tell me how it was just a kiss and you'll be fine once you compartmentalize or whatever. You and Booth had something, even if he was a pompous, cocky, conceited, egotistical, moronic, arrogant, bigheaded—"

Brennan shook Angela's arm to snap her out of her rant about Booth. "I get it! Basic summary, Booth's a pig, but I'm not going to let this affect me. I'm done crying over Seeley Booth as of now."

They sat down on a low brick wall that surrounded part of the school and Angela put her arm around Brennan. Sighing, Brennan let her head drop onto her shoulder.

"I should have known…" Brennan said as she unconsciously let a tear fall down her face.

They sat there like that for awhile, Angela holding Brennan as she let a few more tears fall.

"Tempe, what's wrong?" They had been so unaware of their surroundings, they hadn't noticed Sully pull up. When he realized Brennan hadn't seen him, he had decided to go and get her. As soon as he saw her, he knew that something was wrong. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Brennan straightened up and brushed the tears away quickly, she felt bad with Sully actually being concerned for her.

"Nothing Sully."

"It was that Booth jerk, wasn't it." Sully straightened up and started to look around. "I knew he was an ass. What did he do to you Tempe?"

Noticing that football practice was just letting out, Sully headed over to the football field to find Booth. Brennan and Angela saw where he was heading and quickly jumped up to try and stop him, but he was already on the field approaching Booth.

"You ass!" Sully pointed a finger into Booth's chest.

Booth looked around, unsure of what to do. Most of the team had left, as had the coaches, but there were still a few people muddling around and now they weren't planning on leaving. He noticed a panic-stricken Bones, running after Sully. This caused Booth to fume, Brennan had obviously gone crying to her boyfriend.

_Of course she hadn't left Sully_. Booth squared his shoulders and pushed Sully's finger away. _Or maybe she had broken up with him and Sully is now pissed at me. Either way, it gives me an excuse to deck the guy._

"What do you want?" Booth snarled at Sully.

"To beat you to a bloody pulp." Sully spat at him. "Whatever you did to Tempe, I'm going pound your face in."

Booth looked shocked. At that point he had come to the conclusion that Brennan had played him and then went running to her boyfriend. That she was just as manipulative as all the other girls who had used him as a status symbol.

Booth was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed the fist flying at his face. He was brought back to reality when it made contact with his jaw, causing himto stumble a bit.

Utterly repulsed at the idea of Sully beating up Booth, Brennan threw herself in front of Sully before he could hit Booth again.

"Sully, stop!" She put her hands on his chest to try and calm him down, but he was too caught up in the anger and just shoved her aside.

Booth rubbed his now bleeding jaw and looked up in time to see Sully roughly shove Brennan away. That's when Booth snapped.

"No one treats _my_ Bones like that." He growled at Sully before throwing his entire body into Sully, knocking him to the ground. Booth managed to punch Sully a few good times before Sully rolled Booth over onto his back.

Angela had to hold Brennan back as they watched Booth get hit way too many times for comfort. Brennan looked around and spotted Jake. She yelled over at him and he quickly snapped out of watching the fight and ran over. After a minute of trying, Jake managed to pull Sully off of Booth.

As soon as Sully was restrained by Jake and Nick, Brennan threw herself on the ground next to Booth. Tenderly, she touched his cheek trying to make sure he was ok. Booth looked into her eyes and was relieved to see that she was so concerned about him instead of Sully.

"Booth, are you alright?" Brennan asked as she took notice that Sully had managed to break the skin in more than one place.

"Yea Bones, I'm ok now." He tried to smile at her, but the pain in his jaw caused him to wince. Brennan noticed this and quickly turned and told Angela to go get the nurse. Moving into a sitting position, Booth took notice that everyone had cleared the field when they heard someone was getting the nurse, not wanting to get in trouble.

"I'm so sorry Booth. This is all my fault." Brennan said as she examined the cut over Booth's eye.

Booth breathed in her scent as she leaned closer, looking at his bruises and cuts.

"I'm not really minding it right now." He smiled as he could feel the warmth from her body.

Brennan quickly pulled away and punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm injured, Bones." He said in mock hurt.

Brennan was about to reply with a smart comeback, when the nurse came up to them and pushed Brennan back, looking at Booth's face.

Booth just watched Brennan with a smile , as she worriedly watched the nurse examine him

-

Brennan laughed at Booth's face as they walked down the street.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You have…" She pointed to her face and Booth attempted to remove the ice cream from the corner of his mouth. "No, more to the left….Here stand still." Brennan wiped the ice cream from the corner of Booth's mouth with her thumb. "There."

Booth watched Brennan as she triumphantly sucked the ice cream off her thumb. He smiled as he saw a content, carefree Brennan go back to her chocolate and vanilla twist cone with sprinkles on top.

She looked up from her cone and smiled back at Booth. "Thanks for the ice cream Booth."

"It's my pleasure." He said before they went back to walking in silence.

After the nurse had let Booth go, he had offered to drive Brennan home. He was so ecstatic when she agreed, that Booth had forgotten that he had taken the bus to school that morning. So he decided to walk her home instead, and this way they passed an ice cream shop on the way back to her house.

"Well this is your stop Bones." Booth stood on the front walk and turned to Brennan, who was still trying to finish her cone.

"Look Booth, I'm really sorry about Sully."

"Ahh it's no problem Bones. Besides it got you to talk to me again, so it was worth it."

"Don't be silly Booth. And I'm sorry for freaking out at you earlier, you deserved the benefit of doubt."

"I'm serious Bones. And I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you with the bet. I wanted to get to know you and I figured if I got to pawn Cam off on someone else at the same time…"

Brennan's eyes widened and she stared at Booth. "Wait, Jake wasn't lying about the bet!"

"I thought you already knew that since you yelled at me this morning."

"I was just saying that you deserve the benefit of doubt, which means I shouldn't have just automatically assumed that Jake was telling the truth! But apparently I was wrong." Brennan turned and stormed up the path, but stopped half way and came back to Booth. "You know I thought since you were standing up for me against Sully that Jake must have been wrong, that you actually cared about me. But your still just trying to win the bet!"

Brennan started back up the front path again and Booth followed.

"No Bones, you don't understand. There is no bet."

"You foul liar! You just admitted to the bet."

"No, I meant that the bet's ove—"

But before Booth could finish, Brennan shoved the rest of her ice cream on top of Booth's head and stormed into the house.

_TBC..._

**Oh angst, how I love thee. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or comments or even if you just want to say hi....**


End file.
